


A Night at the Pool

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (literally hanzo burns himself), Fluff, Hanzo pretends he's a hardass but tbh he isn't, Jesse is a big sweetie, Jesse is sorry, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Meditation, Water, burn - Freeform, just a short fic I wrote, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Hanzo tries to meditate, only to be interrupted by his (favorite) cowboy, Jesse McCree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little drabble I wrote. I'm probably gonna make an Overwatch series and just post stuff in there.  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

The water was cool against Hanzo’s chest, lapping at tanned and tattooed skin. Moonlight made the droplets of water on his flesh glimmer like flakes of silver. He always found meditation calming, even more so within the cool, moon-touched water of a pool. His body had felt heavy and sore after his last mission, but as soon as he changed into his swim-trunks and settled down by floating on his back and closing his eyes, he felt better. Hanzo took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of the incense he had lit and placed gingerly in its burner on the edge of the pool and trying his best to purge the pungent odor of gunpowder out of his nose. He focused on his hearing next, listening to the water, tipping his head back to submerge his ears and listen to the muffled silence underneath the surface. Then came his breathing and the steady _thump thump thump _ing of his heart in his chest.__

__The world was quiet for Hanzo in return for his service that day; at least until he heard the patter of bare feet on concrete and a loud, southern drawl of the word “Cannonball!”_ _

__The water churned around Hanzo for a moment, silence broken by a deafening splash. Hanzo bolted upright, only to be hit square in the face by a wave. For a moment he spluttered, blinded, his nose stinging from the chlorinated water. He reached back for the edge of the pool to steady himself, and there was a clang as Hanzo’s fingers found their way onto the burning incense. He shouted, yanking his hand back and holding it close to his body, wincing as his singed fingers throbbed._ _

__McCree surfaced then, grinning and pushing his wet hair out of his face with his hands, laughter bubbling out of his chest. “Got ya, darlin’.” He teased. But his smile faded upon noticing the way the archer held his hand close to his chest. “Shit, I’m sorry I just wanted to have some fun, I didn’ mean to hurt you or nothin’.”_ _

__Hanzo’s ever-present scowl deepened and he turned away, “It is nothing. Only a burn-”_ _

__McCree grasped his hand, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. “C’mon, let’s get you inside and run some fresh water over that.”_ _

__Hanzo decided to just let the cowboy lead him into the house. It wasn’t often Jesse took care of him, and he found himself quite enjoying the way the other man’s hand felt in his, despite the burn on his fingers._ _

__Then again, McCree was the one who had started all of this in the first place. If he hadn’t cannonballed and disrupted Hanzo’s meditation, perhaps he would not have burned himself. But the archer didn’t linger on that thought, not when McCree’s hand was so warm and gentle and certainly not when he turned on the tap and gingerly placed Hanzo’s fingers under the cool water, holding onto his wrist when he tried to pull back._ _

__“It’ll sting a bit but I promise it’ll get better.” McCree soothed. “Now will ya let me take care of you or not?”_ _

__Hanzo realized that he was still resisting the cowboy’s grip, and let his hand go lax. McCree hummed a low sound that reverberated through his chest and made Hanzo lean just a bit closer to him as he gently unfurled the archer’s still-burnt fingers. He winced at the blistering flesh. “Damn. I really got ‘cha didn’t I?” He muttered, calloused hands gentle and cool and soothing._ _

__Hanzo scoffed, about to retort when McCree used his metal hand to cup the back of his, gentle and firm, causing the words to die on the archer’s lips. As Jesse dipped both of their hands under the tap once more, Hanzo hissed between his teeth but otherwise didn’t move. McCree mumbled a lame apology, eyes never leaving his work as he held their hands together under the tap._ _

__Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed as, finally, the water began to soothe rather than irritate, and leaned back into the cowboy’s side. His voice came out rugged and barely above a whisper when he spoke, “That is enough, Jesse.”_ _

__McCree looked up, eyes wide. “‘M sorry for hurtin’ you darlin’. I just thought it’d be funny to… I don’t know surprise you or somethin’ like that.”_ _

__The corners of Hanzo’s lips lifted the barest of an inch, trying to keep his composure before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of the cowboy’s lips. “Maybe that will teach you not to interrupt my meditation next time.” He teased._ _

__McCree’s usual grin found its way back onto his face. His eyes sparkled when the met the archer’s. “I’m still your huckleberry?”_ _

__Hanzo’s cheeks dusted a rosey pink and he avoided his boyfriend’s eyes, lips pursed. “I suppose.” He murmured._ _

__When the two of them kissed again, Hanzo could feel McCree’s smile against his lips._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
